Score!
by daytimedrama
Summary: Follow up one shot to ‘Sierra’. AU. Danny/Lindsay. Comes after 'Learning' but before their first kiss in 'First Base' Danny cheers on Sierra at a soccer game.


Title: Score!  
Author: daytimedrama  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Danny/Lindsay  
Content Warning: Fluff/Romance  
Summary: Follow up one shot to 'Sierra'. Danny cheers on Sierra at a soccer game.

A/N: Another follow up one shot to 'Sierra'. It is post Learning, but before their first kiss in First Base. Things are still a little rocky settling into their new DL relationship as parents. Thanks kcaitlin as usual.

* * *

It didn't matter that the kids didn't know their own teams, or that they often kicked the soccer ball into their own goal. I thought it was adorable when Sierra and Elise got distracted and followed a butterfly before the ball came straight to Sierra's feet and she scored a goal.

This was the best sports game I had ever been to, and I was fortunate enough to be able to watch these weekly. I couldn't take my eyes off my daughter; I still had to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. I was just so thrilled to be a part of her life. I was standing in the bleachers next to Lindsay, to outsiders we could pass for a couple, or best friends. Often I had to quell the feeling not to just look over every minute and say to her "Our daughter is so amazing" or perhaps my even deepest desire "I want to marry you and have 7 more children." I thought she'd probably pack up the Gatorade and orange slices and head for the hills. We weren't at that point in our relationship. We weren't at any point in our relationship really. I was being respectful, but a constant presence in their lives. I was getting used to living in Las Vegas, making some friends at the university, and spending any free time with Sierra and fortunately for me that included Lindsay as well.

"Daddy! Did you see me? Did you see me?!" Sierra said when she skipped over to me at half time. I walked down the bleachers to greet her with a big hug.

"Yes I did sweetie. You were really amazing! Did you have a good time?"

"Yep. I love playing soccer!" I had to laugh at that. She did less playing soccer than anyone I knew, but I was thrilled as long as she had fun.

"Your Mom brought the snacks today, so make sure you drink some water," I looked back to see where Lindsay was. She was no longer in the stands; rather she was standing near the small table handing out orange slices and water to the kids. She was smiling her megawatt smile to all the little kids clambering around. Sierra ran up to Lindsay and gripped her around her leg. I watched some of the other parents milling around. Some I had met, some I hadn't. I saw one father, who I knew as Sean, talking to Lindsay, making her laugh. He was the father of Olivia, a kid who was also in Sierra's class. He looked about our age, and much to my chagrin he was divorced from Olivia's mother.

I tired to remember my deep breathing techniques. My mantra, that Lindsay was not mine. We were not together. I screwed up royally and was lucky to be allowed in the same time zone. I was not allowed to be jealous. I tried to convince myself that Sean was not that good looking. Sure he was tall and had classically chiseled features and that if he wanted to, he could be in one of those ads with the yachts and boat shoes. And he was tall. I hated him. Well I hated the idea that anyone else would be perfect for Lindsay. Lindsay was still laughing softly at whatever Sean had said, so I decided to sidle up there with the pretense of helping her with the snacks.

When I walked up to her I could hear Lindsay say, "Oh yes, Sierra has been begging to go see that movie too. I think I'm going to have to break down and take her."

"Maybe if we go together is won't be as bad."I almost groaned when I heard Sean say that. Of all the lines. How despicable, using the kids as an excuse to go on a date with Lindsay. But to be honest I don't know why I didn't think of it first.

The game started again, and Sean said goodbye to Lindsay, squeezing her arm as he went to cheer Olivia on from the sidelines.

"So you're going on a date with him?" I said. I tried to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"What?" she looked at me quickly.

"You just agreed to going on a date with him." I knew I was heading down a slippery slope but I just couldn't shut my big mouth.

"No, I agreed to take Sierra and Olivia to see that new Hannah Montana movie."

"Come on Montana, that's like the oldest trick in the book, pretense dating."

"Just stop it, Danny."

"I'm just saying, Montana." I could see her eyes darken with anger.

"So what? Maybe it is a date. Maybe I want to go on a date with him. Maybe it's flattering that a nice guy would ask me out." She turned away from me quickly.

I immediately felt so foolish to have pushed her like that. Let my anger and jealousy goad her. And any strides I had made to get closer to her were now destroyed.

"I used to be that guy," I whispered.

If she heard me she didn't respond. We didn't say anything to each other when the game resumed. I snuck a look at Lindsay when Sierra was doing cartwheels on the grass, while the two teams ran past her. She smiled when Sierra waved to us, but it didn't reach her eyes. She looked sad. I was such a jerk to make her sad again. I knew that I needed to be honest with her.

"I'm sorry, Lindsay." Then I said, "I know I have no right, but I'm jealous. You deserve to be happy. You deserve the best guy, not just a nice guy." I paused before I added sadly, "I just wish that I was still that guy."

She let out a small sad laugh before raising her eyes to meet mine. I prayed that she hadn't lost hope that there were still good men out there. We hadn't talked about it explicitly but what I gathered she hadn't dated anyone seriously in all these years. Much like I didn't date, and threw myself completely into my work, Lindsay threw herself into motherhood. I really did want her to be happy. If I was truly honest with myself, I hadn't completely lost hope that I could be that man for her.

She reached out and grabbed my hand. As soon as her soft skin touched mine I felt ignited.

"You still are that guy, Danny."


End file.
